


'Despite my boyfriend and best friends efforts, I'm still getting that tattoo Tom!'

by Dramatical_yaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, M/M, cute lil booty, dorky, duck plushie, harry is a dork, i repeat CUTE LIL BOOTY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatical_yaoi/pseuds/Dramatical_yaoi
Summary: A finished sketch for Mochamii's fic titled 'Long Distance Relationships Succ Ass'. the title is a direct quote.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	'Despite my boyfriend and best friends efforts, I'm still getting that tattoo Tom!'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mochamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochamiii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Distance Relationships Succ Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184146) by [Mochamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochamiii/pseuds/Mochamiii). 



> Im so excited to share this finally! I hope you like it Mochamii! Happy holidays! i hope your 25th December is a great one whether you celebrate or not! This fic gives me so many happy feelings and Im so happy i got to sketch something from it, this scene just spoke to me and i had no choice but to draw it. it was so so cute i just couldn't resist!
> 
> Again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! <3
> 
> (ps, if you want to use the image in your fic thats totally okay, just credit me either over here or my insta/twit)

_Harry promptly buried his face in the huge duck plush and screamed, kicking his legs upwards as to not disturb his fresh tattoo._

_He quicky grabbed his phone and FaceTime Tom. The latter quickly picked up and Harry shyly hid the lower half of his face in the duck.'~_ **Long Distance Relationships Succ Ass**

****


End file.
